


Midgard : rencontre

by Laplumeetlescrayons



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laplumeetlescrayons/pseuds/Laplumeetlescrayons
Summary: Et si, pendant les évènements se déroulant pendant le premier film "Avengers", Nick Fury avait fait appel à un agent un peu spécial pour l'aider à retrouver Loki et le Tesseract? Elle s'appelle Diane, c'est un vampire et sa vie n'est déjà pas drôle. Mais ça ne va vraiment pas s'arranger dès le moment où elle va rencontrer Loki...





	1. "J'ai besoin d'un service"

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte est une fanfiction utilisant les personnages du Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). Seul le personnage de Diane est une création personnelle et elle évolue donc dans un univers qui ne m’appartient pas.  
> Mon compte en banque n’est absolument pas d’accord avec cette affirmation mais il est bien sûr évident que je ne tirerai aucun profit financier de ces textes ou de ces dessins.  
> Je remercie au passage le MCU d’illuminer mon existence depuis maintenant dix ans et de donner un terreau fertile à mon imagination désaxée :D

 

 

2012-XX-XX-New York, Hell’s Kitchen.

 

Diane vivait au dernier étage d’un immeuble délabré, au coeur du quartier d’Hell’s Kitchen. Toutes les cloisons de son appartement avaient été abattues pour former un large plateau, façon loft, où elle avait accumulé un assemblage de meubles disparates. 

L’entrée, délimitée par une lourde armoire à panneaux coulissants, donnait directement sur une cuisine visiblement laissée à l’abandon. Aucun ustensile sur le plan de travail, le matériel se résumait à un micro-onde. Table, chaises, tout semblait acheté d’occasion, voire récupéré au fond d’une poubelle. Seul le réfrigérateur flambant neuf détonnait. 

Sur la gauche, le salon et la chambre se partageaient l’espace. Partout s’empilaient livres, vêtements et DVD, le désordre contrastant avec le vide de la cuisine. De lourds rideaux occultants empêchaient le soleil de l’après-midi de pénétrer dans la pièce et, dans le lit, ensevelie sous une couette épaisse, Diane dormait à poings fermés.

Soudain, la voix de Sia retentit à plein volume, entonnant le refrain de «Chandelier». Un téléphone portable vibrait sans discontinuer sur la table de chevet. Un grognement s’éleva de sous la masse de cheveux noirs répandus sur l’oreiller. Un bras sortit de sous la couette, tâtonna un instant et balaya le téléphone qui tomba par terre.

« Merde», marmonna Diane.

La sonnerie continuait à dérouler la chanson, implacable. Diane plongea vers le sol et ramassa le portable. Elle regarda l’écran : le numéro était masqué. Elle soupira et décrocha.

«J’ai besoin d’un service, lança la voix de Nick Fury de but en blanc.  
— Vous avez vu l’heure qu’il est?! Je suis un putain de vampire, je dormais!!!

— Diane, je n’ai pas le temps d’écouter vos jérémiades. Je dois gérer une situation de crise et vous allez m’aider. Maintenant et sans discuter.  
— Comme si j’avais le choix, grogna la jeune femme.

— Vous avez le choix, répondit Fury, faire ce que je vous demande ou être bouclée dans une cellule sécurisée du Triskel.»

Diane serra les dents et s’abstint de répondre. Discuter avec Fury ne servait à rien. Il la tenait et elle le savait.

«Je dois faire quoi? demanda-t-elle.

— Il y a une dizaine d’heures, un homme s’est introduit dans un de nos centres de recherches et a volé un artefact particulièrement dangereux. Il a réussi à retourner un certain nombre de nos agents et s’est enfuit en détruisant la base.»

Malgré elle, Diane se sentit intriguée. Un homme seul? Capable de pénétrer dans une base du SHIELD, de piquer un truc et de se tirer avec des agents en prime? Mais quel genre de pouvoir fallait-il pour accomplir un tel exploit?

A l’autre bout du fil, Fury continuait son compte-rendu :

«A l’heure actuelle, nous ne savons pas où ils se cachent. Mais nous savons que l’homme a des intentions hostiles et compte utiliser l’artefact pour soumettre la Terre et ses habitants. Il peut ouvrir un portail dimensionnel vers n’importe quelle destination et...»

C’en était trop pour Diane.

«Mais qu’est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse dans ce merdier cosmique?! explosa-t-elle. Je ne vois pas...

— Je veux que vous trouviez leur cachette, la coupa Fury. Je sais que vous avez des contacts qui peuvent vous mettre sur leur piste. Des contacts qui refuseront de m’aider, moi.

— Et après? Si je le trouve, je le tue pour vous, c’est ça? Je ne fais plus ce genre de choses, vous vous souvenez? C’était même la clause principale de notre marché, il me semble!

— Ce n’est pas ce que j’attend de vous. Ce sont vos talents de chasseuse qui m’intéressent pour ce boulot, pas de tueuse. En fait, je ne veux même pas que vous approchiez de votre cible. Je suis en train de monter une équipe de riposte adaptée au problème, j’ai seulement besoin d’informations de votre part.»

Diane se massa la tempe du bout des doigts. Elle n’était pas sujette aux migraines mais elle sentait qu’elle n’était pas loin de s’en payer une belle.

«Vous ne comprenez pas, reprit-elle. Depuis que vous m’avez mis le grappin dessus, je suis persona non grata dans à peu près dans tout le milieu. Déjà que je n’étais plus tellement la bienvenue...

— Diane, c’est vous qui ne comprenez pas, répliqua Fury. Je m’en fiche. Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez mais bougez-vous. On vous a fait parvenir un dossier avec les infos dont vous avez besoin.»

Et là-dessus, il raccrocha.

Hébétée, Diane resta un moment immobile, le téléphone à la main. Une unique pensée tournait dans sa tête :

_Mais comment je vais me sortir de ce pétrin...?_

Finalement, elle se secoua. Elle se leva avec lenteur et fit quelques pas. Fury avait parlé d’un dossier? Elle vérifia sa boite mail sur son téléphone. Rien. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, son regard errant dans l’appartement. Puis, elle se dirigea résolument vers la porte d’entrée et l’ouvrit d’un coup. Posée sur le paillasson, une chemise en carton l’attendait. Diane la ramassa, referma la porte et retourna s’installer sur le lit.

La chemise ne contenait que quelques feuilles et deux photos. La première photo représentait un cube dégageant une lumière intense et bleutée. Le fameux «artefact» dont Fury avait parlé? Elle feuilleta les papiers et trouva ce qui ressemblait à un descriptif de l’objet. Le texte était succinct et partiellement censuré à gros traits de marqueurs noirs.

_La confiance règne_ , songea Diane.

Le SHIELD appelait le cube «Tesseract». Le paragraphe indiquant les conditions de sa découverte était presque entièrement noirci. Par-contre, ils avaient laissé une bonne partie des commentaires scientifiques. Diane retint - et comprit - quelques termes : «possibilités d’ouvrir des passages dimensionnels», «source d’énergie», «auto-alimenté»... En résumé, l’engin était une arme potentiellement plus dangereuse qu’une bombe nucléaire. Et un type méchamment créatif l’avait volé.

Diane réalisa à cet instant combien Fury devait être aux abois pour faire appel à elle. 

Elle prit la deuxième photo. Elle était granuleuse et semblait venir d’une caméra de sécurité. Un homme regardait droit vers l’objectif avec un sourire moqueur. Diane regarda la photo de plus près. Il était brun, avec des traits fins et des lèvres minces. Ses yeux, très clairs, étaient cernés, comme marqués, et son teint pâle. Pourtant, il dégageait une énergie intense. Energie qu’il donnait l’impression d’employer à emmerder le monde pour le plaisir de mettre le bazar.

_Bref, typiquement le genre d’homme qui pourrait m’attirer_ , pensa Diane, désabusée.

Elle jeta un oeil au feuillet qui accompagnait la photo. Cette fois, ce n’était pas censuré. Par-contre, les informations restaient succinctes. Et plutôt alarmantes. L’homme s’autoproclamait dieu et venait d’un monde appelé « Asgard ». Au moment de l’attaque, il était armé d’une sorte de lance qui lui avait permis de soumettre les agents partis avec lui. En plus de ça, il était plus rapide et plus fort qu’un humain normal. Et lui tirer dessus n’avait servi à rien... Elle comprenait pourquoi Fury lui avait ordonné de ne pas l’approcher.

Les yeux dans le vague, elle commença à réfléchir. Qui pourrait-elle contacter pour débusquer le voleur? Ses anciens informateurs ne décrocheraient même pas le téléphone et certains, dans le pire des cas, en profiteraient pour essayer de la tuer... Leaf, peut-être? Si elle allait le voir en personne, il n’oserait pas l’envoyer promener. Aux dernières nouvelles, il s’était reconverti en professeur sur un campus privé. Cela valait peut-être le coup d’essayer.

Mais après? Si elle donnait à Fury ce qu’il voulait, il ne la laisserait plus jamais tranquille. Peut-être même essaierait-il de l’enrôler pour de bon dans le SHIELD. L’idéelui donnait la nausée. Ceci étant, quelle autre option s’offrait à elle? 

Une idée risquée lui trottait dans la tête. En admettant qu’elle puisse localiser le cube, en admettant que le colonel soit suffisamment occupé pour l’oublier le temps de prendre un peu d’avance, en admettant qu’elle puisse s’emparer du Tesseract... Elle aurait entre les mains une arme assez puissante pour négocier sa liberté! Une telle occasion ne se reproduirait pas, il lui fallait tenter sa chance quels que soient les risques.

En se levant du lit, Diane fit tomber le dossier. Elle se pencha pour ramasser les feuilles et jeta un nouveau coup d’oeil au portrait du voleur.

«A nous deux... Loki», murmura-t-elle.


	2. Capturée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte est une fanfiction utilisant les personnages du Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). Seul le personnage de Diane est une création personnelle et elle évolue donc dans un univers qui ne m’appartient pas.  
> Mon compte en banque n’est absolument pas d’accord avec cette affirmation mais il est bien sûr évident que je ne tirerai aucun profit financier de ces textes ou de ces dessins.  
> Je remercie au passage le MCU d’illuminer mon existence depuis maintenant dix ans et de donner un terreau fertile à mon imagination désaxée :D

 

Diane se sentait crasseuse et particulièrement tendue. Le voyage vers la Sokovie avait été pénible et la suite des évènements ne s’annonçait pas plus réjouissante. Leaf avait joué les informateurs de très mauvaise grâce mais il avait pu lui trouver un indice pour localiser les voleurs du Tesseract. La piste l’avait menée à la frontière sokovienne et à une usine désaffectée. 

Elle avait pris le risque de faire un passage éclair à son appartement pour prendre le strict minimum, avant de foncer à l’aéroport. Evidemment, aucun vol régulier ne ralliait la Sokovie de nuit et elle avait du se rabattre sur un voyage clandestin dans un avion cargo. Passer des heures enfermée dans une soute glaciale avec une poche de sang presque congelé comme seule nourriture l’avait mise d’une humeur massacrante.

A présent, postée devant l’usine à une distance prudente, elle ne pouvait que constater une certaine agitation autour du bâtiment. Rien, cependant, qui puisse confirmer la présence du Tesseract ou de Loki. Diane hésitait à prendre le risque d’entrer sans être sûre de son coup. Elle voulait bien jouer gros mais si c’était pour se retrouver au milieu d’une vente d’armes entre mafieux...

Avançant avec précaution, elle entreprit de faire le tour de l’usine. Pour l’occasion, elle avait ressorti sa tenue habituelle du temps où elle pourchassait les vampires aux côtés de Blade. Elle portait un pantalon de cuir souple et des bottes qui lui arrivaient sous le genoux. Par-dessus un tee-shirt à manches longues, elle avait enfilé un corset, en cuir également, confortable mais suffisamment solide pour arrêter une balle de petit calibre. Unlong manteau et des gants complétaient son équipement. L’ensemble de ses vêtements étaient noir et elle s’était passé un peu de maquillage sombre sur le visage pour dissimuler la pâleur de sa peau. Ainsi, elle se fondait presque totalement dans l’obscurité.

Des phares illuminèrent un portail et obligèrent Diane à se cacher précipitamment. Une jeep arrivait, avec un homme à son bord. Il franchit le portail et roula jusqu’au bâtiment, avant de descendre et de se rendre à l’intérieur. Diane sourit dans la nuit. Elle avait reconnu le chauffeur de la jeep : l’agent Clint Barton, aussi connu sous le nom de Hawkeye. Pour quelle raison celui-ci serait-il dans ce trou perdu, dans cette période de crise pour le SHIELD, si ce n’était parce qu’il faisait partie des agents retournés par Loki?

Diane l’avait déjà rencontré, dans des circonstances assez désagréables. En effet, Barton était à la tête du commando chargé de la capturer. Il cognait dur et elle gardait un souvenir pénible de la flèche qu’il lui avait planté dans la main. Ceci dit, elle était persuadée de sa fidélité indéfectible au SHIELD. Il semblait invraisemblable qu’il ait retourné sa veste.

_Ce Loki doit être redoutable s’il peut manipuler des types aussi costauds que Barton_ , songea Diane. _Je n’ai pas intérêt à le laisser m’approcher._

Elle continua sa progression. A présent, il lui fallait trouver un moyen de pénétrer dans l’usine en passant inaperçue. Une fois qu’elle aurait localisé le Tesseract - _s’il est bien là_ , lui souffla une voix pessimiste - elle pourrait essayer de jouer à « tel est pris qui croyait prendre » avec Loki.

 

***

 

Le séjour dans la soute de l’avion avait été pénible mais se retrouver à moitié coincée dans une des cheminées en brique de l’usine fut bien pire. En tant que vampire, Diane avait pu attaquer l’escalade d’un pan de mur un peu moins surveillé sans difficulté. Une fois sur le toit, les choses s’étaient compliquées : le seul accès possible s’était avéré être une cheminée à peine assez large pour la laisser passer. La descente s’était à peu près bien déroulée jusqu’au moment où son pieds avait glissé. Elle était tombée sur plusieurs mètres avant de rester bloquée. Quelques douloureuses contorsions plus tard, elle avait pu toucher le sol dans un piteux état.

Elle observait maintenant les va-et-vient d’une demi-douzaine de personnes qui transportaient armes et caisses de matériel vers une sorte de serre. Les parois de la structure étaient transparentes et il semblait à Diane que les ordinateurs et autres instruments rangés à l’intérieur pouvaient évoquer un laboratoire.

_On va commencer à chercher par là_ , pensa-t-elle.

Elle n’apercevait Barton nulle part, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu’il ne risquait pas de lui tomber dessus par surprise. Cependant, elle devait prendre le risque. Restant précautionneusement dans les zones d’ombre, elle se rapprocha lentement du laboratoire supposé. Celui-ci s’était vidé de ses occupants, ce qui n’allait sûrement pas durer. Diane testa la solidité d’une des parois transparentes. Les montants métalliques et le verre renforcé paraissaient pouvoir supporter son poids. Elle tendit les bras, s’agrippa du bout des doigts à une barre horizontale et se hissa avec légèreté sur le toit. Elle progressa sans un bruit jusqu’au moment où elle aperçut une mallette sur un bureau. Un peu plus loin, sur le toit, une trappe avait été prévue pour l’aération. Diane se glissa à côté du panneau, batailla un peu pour le faire coulisser mais finit par y parvenir. Elle s’engagea dans l’ouverture, les jambes en avant, se suspendit un instant par les bras avant de se laisser tomber à l’intérieur, silencieuse comme un chat.

Elle revint vers le bureau et ouvrit la mallette. Sur son support, le Tesseract répandait sa lumière aveuglante. Il était difficile de croire qu’une si petite chose puisse renfermer un tel pouvoir. Pourtant, Diane était fascinée par les volutes bleu du cube et ne pouvait plus le quitter des yeux. Oubliant sa situation précaire, elle se perdit dans sa contemplation.

_Avec cette merveille_ , pensait-elle, _je pourrais obtenir ce que je veux de Fury. Il n’aurait plus aucun pouvoir sur moi._

Elle tendit lentement une main gantée de noir vers le cube.

« Hé bien, hé bien. Qu’avons-nous là? Une voleuse? »

 

***

 

Cette conversation avec Barton avait été fort instructive. Les agents du SHIELD regorgeaient de sordides petits secrets, c’en était réjouissant. 

Loki revenait lentement vers le laboratoire avec comme projet d’admirer encore une fois le Tesseract, symbole de sa victoire toute proche. A travers la baie vitrée, il aperçut soudain une silhouette sombre, éclairée par une lueur bleutée. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noir se tenait devant le cube, l’air hypnotisé. Elle ne faisait pas partie du personnel recruté par Barton, Loki en était certain. Il ne pouvait donc s’agir que d’une intruse.

_Qui donc pourrait en savoir assez long pour venir se jeter dans la gueule du loup aussi imprudemment?_ , songea Loki en approchant de la porte. _Un agent du SHIELD? Non, elle n’agirait pas seule..._

Elle ne remarqua même pas son entrée dans le laboratoire tellement elle était absorbée par le cube. Loki s’appuya nonchalamment au montant de la porte et prit la parole :

« Hé bien, hé bien. Qu’avons-nous là? demanda-t-il. Une voleuse? »

La jeune femme fit brusquement volte-face et Loki découvrit un visage pâle et couvert de poussière. Deux immenses yeux gris surmontaient un nez droit, ses lèvres rouge tranchaient sur sa peau blanche. Trop blanche. Sa façon de bouger n’était pas non plus naturelle. Plus fluide, plus rapide que les mortels qu’il avait côtoyés jusque là. Affolée, elle entrouvrit la bouche, découvrant ses crocs et confirmant les soupçons de Loki. 

« Draugr, gronda-t-il.

— Hein? répondit la jeune femme en écarquillant les yeux.

— C’est ainsi que nous appelons les buveurs de sang sur Asgard, ma chère, expliqua le dieu aimablement. Puis-je savoir ce que vous comptiez faire exactement? »

Elle jeta un regard au Tesseract et modifia légèrement sa posture. Loki ne la quittait pas des yeux, certain qu’elle allait tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Je venais récupérer ce que tu as volé, fit-elle, faussement détendue. Loki, je présume?

— Tout à fait. Ravi de voir que ma réputation me précède.

— Pourtant, elle n’est pas très flatteuse », susurra la vampire. 

Loki abandonna sa position décontractée et fit un pas en avant. Elle se raidit, prête à bondir. Il s’immobilisa pour la tranquilliser.

« Tu connais mon nom, il serait courtois de te présenter », dit-il.

Du coin de l’oeil, il saisit un mouvement derrière elle : Barton s’était rendu compte de la situation et contournait le laboratoire pour la prendre à revers. Il suffisait à Loki de garder l’attention de la jeune femme sur lui et elle serait leur prisonnière avant de s’en rendre compte. Ses lèvres minces s’étirèrent en un sourire sarcastique.

« Je m’appelle Diane. Diane Whistler », finit-elle par répondre.

Elle ne voyait aucune raison de cacher son identité. Elle se savait coincée et espérait seulement pouvoir réussir à fuir. Loki se tenait devant la porte, lui bloquant le passage le plus direct. La trappe du plafond était sa seule issue.

_A quel point est-il rapide?_ pensa-t-elle. _C’est un dieu, pour ce que j’en sais. Sa vitesse est-elle plus grande que celle d’un vampire?_

« Et qui donc t’a envoyée à moi, Diane Whistler? » demanda Loki.

Diane hésita mais finit par répondre :

« Nick Fury

— Je vois. Il a donc survécu à la chute de son appareil volant... Et comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit? »

Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, faussement coquette.

« Je ne vais quand même pas révéler tous mes secrets. »

Loki prit une longue inspiration. Barton prenait trop de précautions, il progressait avec une lenteur exaspérante.

Diane était consciente que Loki cherchait à gagner du temps. Elle-même n’avait pas vraiment hâte de l’affronter au corps à corps. Soudain, une infime vibration dans son dos mit ses sens en éveil. Sans réfléchir - il n’était plus temps de temporiser - elle lança sa main vers la mallette, saisit la poignée et la jeta derrière elle. Elle cueilli Barton en pleine poitrine. Il bascula en arrière et s’effondra. Le Tesseract jaillit de son support et glissa sur le sol mais Diane ne s’en souciait plus. Elle bondit droit sur Loki mais changea de trajectoire à la dernière seconde pour sauter sur un bureau. Un autre bond la propulsa vers la trappe et, au moment où elle allait se hisser sur le toit, Loki lui attrapa la jambe et la tira violemment vers le bas. Elle lâcha prise, tombant lourdement sur le sol.

Barton, qui s’était relevé, se jeta sur elle pour l’immobiliser. Elle l’arrêta dans son élan d’un coup de pieds au ventre, trop mal ajusté cependant pour réellement l’handicaper. Elle n’eut pourtant pas le temps de se relever, Loki était déjà sur elle. Il la saisit à la gorge et la remit debout sans ménagement. Diane lui agrippa le poignet dans l’espoir de lui faire lâcher prise mais en pure perte.

Acculée, elle siffla comme un chat et montra les crocs. Peu impressionné, Loki se mit à rire.

« Quelle vilaine petite créature, se moqua-t-il. Elle mordrait si on la laissait faire. »

Diane réalisa que la force du dieu était bien supérieure à la sienne. Barton s’approcha :

« C’est quand même incroyable que Fury ait lâché cette saleté sur nos traces. Je lui ai toujours dit qu’il aurait du se débarrasser d’elle.

— Oh, vous vous connaissez donc? demanda Loki.

— J’ai participé à sa capture. Avec grand plaisir, répondit Hawkeye.

— J’ai adoré vous voir valser dans le décor, au fait, agent Barton, intervint Diane en haletant.

— Chhhht », souffla Loki en resserrant sa prise.

La vue de Diane se brouilla. Elle se sentit glacée : perdre conscience entre leurs mains la terrifiait.

« Qu’allons-nous faire d’elle, agent Barton?  
  
— La solution la plus simple serait de la coincer dehors et d’attendre que le soleil se lève. Le problème serait réglé une fois pour toutes.  
  
— Ne risquons-nous pas une attaque du SHIELD? Comment savoir si elle les a prévenus? »

Hawkeye regarda fixement la vampire qui suffoquait, puis le Tesseract qui trainait toujours par terre. 

« Je ne crois pas qu’elle ait prévenu qui que ce soit. Elle a essayé de voler le cube pour elle. Elle a voulu doubler Fury. »

Loki approcha lentement son visage de celui de Diane.

« Vilaine petite créature », répéta-t-il en souriant.

Diane s’évanouit.


	3. La morsure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte est une fanfiction utilisant les personnages du Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). Seul le personnage de Diane est une création personnelle et elle évolue donc dans un univers qui ne m’appartient pas.  
> Mon compte en banque n’est absolument pas d’accord avec cette affirmation mais il est bien sûr évident que je ne tirerai aucun profit financier de ces textes ou de ces dessins.  
> Je remercie au passage le MCU d’illuminer mon existence depuis maintenant dix ans et de donner un terreau fertile à mon imagination désaxée :D

2012-XX-XX - Frontière sokovienne.

 

Lorsque Diane ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur un sol en terre battue où des vestiges de carrelage subsistaient ici et là. Elle se redressa péniblement et porta la main à sa gorge douloureuse. Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

_Il a serré fort_ , pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

Elle jeta un regard autour d’elle pour évoluer sa prison : trois murs de briques et une grille en métal passablement rouillée dont elle s’approcha. Une bonne secousse confirma ses soupçons. Elle pouvait la faire tomber si elle y mettait toute sa force.

_Oui, mais pour faire quoi ensuite?_

La question méritait réflexion. En examinant les alentours, Diane put constater que se cellule donnait sur une vaste salle entourée d’arcades. Les hommes de Loki s’activaient toujours frénétiquement. Quasiment tous étaient armés. Elle ne ferait pas trois pas hors de son trou avant de se faire canarder. Si les balles ne risquaient pas de la tuer, elles pouvaient l’affaiblir suffisamment pour qu’elle n’aille pas bien loin. 

Un autre détail était à prendre en compte, et non des moindres. Diane ignorait combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente mais il y avait fort à parier que, dehors, le soleil s’était levé. A quoi bon sortir de sa prison si elle finissait en tas de cendres à peine à l’extérieur.

« Etre un vampire, quelle plaie », grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle s’assit par terre pour réfléchir, gardant un oeil sur ce qui se passait autour d’elle.

_La bonne nouvelle, c’est que Barton n’a pas mis sa menace à exécution. La mauvaise, c’est que ça ne veut pas dire qu’il a complètement laissé tombé l’idée..._  

Diane n’avait guère d’espoir non plus quant à la mansuétude de Loki à son égard. Ce dernier passa justement dans son champ de vision. Il traversa la salle aux arcades et s’assit sur une marche, son sceptre sur les genoux. Il ne jeta pas un regard vers la cellule de Diane. Il semblait profondément concentré sur... quoi?

Loki resta immobile un long moment, les yeux perdus dans le lointain, à tel point que Diane finit par se demander s’il ne faisait pas une sorte de crise d’épilepsie bizarre. Soudain, elle battit des paupières. Pendant un instant, la salle lui avait paru plus grande, plus sombre. La silhouette de Loki, toujours assis, tremblota et, à nouveau, sa vision se troubla. Diane bondit sur ses pieds et empoigna la grille.

_Ce n’est pas possible, j’ai des hallucinations._

D’un côté de la pièce, Loki restait immobile. De l’autre, il arpentait un paysage lunaire, arborant un casque - ridicule - et une cape. Les deux images se superposaient,vibraient et chatoyaient, aucune ne prenant réellement le pas sur l’autre.

Un autre personnage s’ajouta à la scène surréaliste. Diane n’entendait pas leur conversation mais celle-ci n’avait pas l’air très cordiale. A nouveau, le paysage lunaire disparut une fraction de seconde pour réapparaitre à l’autre bout de la salle. Les yeux de la vampire la brûlaient, tellement l’effort pour ajuster sa vue était intense. Elle commençait également à ressentir une certaine nausée. Le second personnage - elle plissa encore plus les paupières pour mieux le distinguer, sans succès - était passé derrière Loki et levait la main vers sa tête.

D’un coup, il n’y eut plus rien. Seulement le Loki assis par terre qui grimaçait de douleur. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva pour se diriger nonchalamment vers la cellule. Il s’arrêta face à la grille et considéra Diane pensivement.

« Qu’as-tu vu? demanda-t-il.

— Rien du tout, répondit Diane, sur la défensive.

— Je n’en crois rien à voir ton visage. Tu es décomposée. Encore plus que tout à l’heure, je veux dire. »

Diane ignora délibérément l’insulte.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai vu, reconnut-elle. C’était vague. Il y avait un autre homme. Je crois qu’il t’a fait mal...? » ajouta-t-elle, un brin mauvaise.

Loki grimaça.

« Comment as-tu pu...? »

Il s’approcha de la grille pour l’examiner, telle une bête curieuse. Diane recula légèrement. Loki reprit : 

« Odin a massacré les draugrs alors que je n’étais encore qu’un enfant. C’est une race que je connais mal. Et que je n’ai jamais pris la peine d’étudier, je dois dire. Tes semblables auraient-ils, par hasard, un talent de seconde vue? »

Il posait la question sur un ton qui sous-entendait qu’il doutait fortement que ses « semblables », et a fortiori elle-même, puissent avoir un quelconque talent.

« Pas à ma connaissance. De toute façon, tes « draugrs » n’ont peut-être rien à voir avec les vampires de la Terre.

— J’en doute. A mon sens, les draugrs seraient même les ancêtres de ta race. Vous devez être une sorte de descendance abâtardie aujourd’hui.

— C’est passionnant, fit Diane d’un air maussade.

— Quoi qu’il en soit, continua Loki, indifférent à son humeur, tu as vu une projection astrale qui ne t’était pas destinée. C’est étonnant. Et fâcheux.

— Je ne vois pas bien à qui je pourrais le raconter », grommela Diane en croisant les bras.

Loki commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Et ce n’était pas terminé. Il commença à aller et venir devant la cellule en continuant à discourir, les mains dans le dos.

« Barton m’a révélé des choses troublantes à ton sujet. Il parait que tu as cessé de tuer pour te nourrir? Pour un vampire, c’est navrant. »

Il la regarda avec un sourire éclatant.

« Ceci dit, Barton ne croit pas à cette conversion. Il est convaincu que tu joues la comédie. »

Diane leva les yeux au ciel.

« C’est vrai que c’est tellement génial de sucer du sang sous plastique depuis des années, juste pour se payer la tête du SHIELD »

Loki arrêta de faire les cent pas et s’avança vers la grille.

« Pourquoi alors? » murmura-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux vert.

Diane eut un mouvement de recul.

« Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire?

— Je m’intéresse aux comportements déviants en général répondit-il en souriant de plus belle.

— Je n’aime pas tuer, c’est tout. »

Diane baissa les yeux et ne put voir l’expression gourmande de Loki.

« Un vampire est un prédateur par excellence. Ne pas tuer, c’est aller contre ta nature. »

Il secoua la tête d’un air navré.

« Ce doit être extrêmement difficile de résister à une telle pulsion. »

Diane serra les poings sans répondre.

« Mais avant d’en arriver là, siffla Loki en s’approchant un peu plus, combien de mortels ont succombé à ta morsure? Etait-ce si horrible de les tenir en ton pouvoir? De sentir leur vie s’échapper de leurs veines pour couler dans les tiennes? »

Diane releva la tête brusquement pour darder sur Loki un regard haineux. Il remarqua avec fascination que les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux étaient teintées de rouge. Il poussa son avantage avec délectation.

« Crois-tu que renoncer à tuer rendra la vie à toutes tes victimes? Tu traineras cette culpabilité jusqu’à ta mort et tu n’y pourras rien changer.

— Ca suffit! » s’écria Diane en frappant la grille.

Loki éclata de rire et elle perdit totalement son sang-froid. Elle empoigna les barreaux et poussa de toutes ses forces. La ferraille rouillée sortit de ses gonds dans un jaillissement de débris de béton et de brique. Emportée par son élan, elle fonça sur Loki, trop surpris pour réagir, et lui tomba dessus avec la grille. Sans demander son reste, elle se releva et détala à toute vitesse. Derrière elle, Loki balança la grille et fonça à sa poursuite.

« Comment oses-tu, misérable sangsue! hurla-t-il. Ici! Tout de suite!!! »

Elle n’avait même pas terminé de traverser la salle aux arcades lorsqu’il la saisit à bras le corps. Il la souleva de terre alors qu’elle se débattait désespérément. 

« Que t’imaginais-tu? siffla-t-il à son oreille. Je pourrais te tuer en un clin d’oeil. »

Il la reposa au sol et la fit pivoter brutalement. Avant qu’elle put esquisser le moindre geste, il lui saisit les bras.

« Mais peut-être est-ce ce que tu souhaites? Que le dieu magnanime que je suis mette fin à tes souffrances? »

Diane écarquilla les yeux.

« Non », gémit-elle.

Loki la toisa d’un air méprisant.

« C’est pathétique. Tu es une tueuse qui n’accepte pas sa nature et tu te laisses mettre en laisse par un misérable mortel comme Fury. Quelle déchéance... »

Diane eut un sursaut de rage pure. Tout son corps se raidit alors qu’elle se mettait à hurler :

« Mais pour qui tu te prends, à la fin?! Tu oses me juger?! Tu me mets plus bas que terre mais tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi!! Je t’ai vu avec l’autre type! Il t’a collé une taloche comme à un gamin qui a fait une bêtise! Tu n’es pas plus libre que moi! Tu planques mieux ta laisse, c’est tout!! »

Loki avait blêmi pendant sa tirade et, pour une fois, semblait à court de répartie. Il s’attendait à la voir pleurer, voire supplier pour sa survie, mais certainement pas à ce qu’elle lui envoie à la figure la scène dont elle avait été le témoin indésirable. Cette créature crasseuse avait plus de ressources que ce qu’il avait d’abord cru. En y regardant de plus près, si on faisait abstraction de la saleté et de sa tenue contestable, elle ne manquait pas d’un certain charme. Mais cette peste allait regretter sa sortie, Loki en avait brisé de plus résistants qu’elle. Il lui fallait juste trouver le bon angle d’attaque...

Diane sentit la prise de Loki se desserrer sur ses bras. Ses mains se firent plus... caressantes? A ce stade, elle aurait encore préféré qu’il lui mette une baffe. Il prit une expression peinée.

« Tu as raison, soupira-t-il. Tu m’as percé à jour. Je suis aussi prisonnier que toi. »

Son visage se crispa de douleur.

_Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette comédie?_  pensa Diane, éberluée.

« Je connais cette sensation d’être un monstre, haï de tous, continua-t-il en attirant doucement la vampire contre lui. Cette solitude qui t’accable sans cesse, je la vis aussi. Chaque jour de ma longue existence. »

Appuyée contre sa poitrine, Diane ne savait plus du tout où elle en était. Son esprit rationnel lui hurlait que Loki se payait sa tête mais elle était troublée malgré elle. Ses paroles faisaient écho en elle, elle connaissait tellement ces sentiments qu’il évoquait...

« Nous pourrions accomplir tant de choses si nous unissions nos forces. Tu pourrais prendre ta revanche sur le SHIELD, m’aider à accomplir ma destinée. Et avoir le monde à tes pieds. Toutes ces années de rejet, d’humiliation... C’en serait fini de tout ça. La liberté pour toi et moi... »

Diane avait fermé les yeux. Elle se laissait bercer par les paroles de Loki, s’enivrait de son odeur. Sa chaleur l’enveloppait et elle pouvait presque entendre son sang couler dans ses veines. Depuis combien de temps ne s’était-elle pas nourrie? Elle se sentit prise de vertiges.

Loki laissa courir ses lèvres le long de sa joue, délicatement. Diane renversa la tête en arrière. Elle sentait monter en elle une soif grandissante. La bouche de Loki se posa sur la sienne, sa langue se glissa entre ses lèvres. Les mains de Diane se levèrent et se plaquèrent sur la poitrine du dieu. Elle savoura le baiser, le goût de sa langue... et perdit tout contrôle. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et virèrent du gris au rouge sang. Elle empoigna la nuque de Loki, se pressa contre lui et mordit sa bouche à pleines dents. 

Quelques gouttes de sang lui coulèrent dans la gorge alors qu’elle se sentait violemment repoussée en arrière. A travers un brouillard rouge, elle entendit un cri de douleur.

_Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait?!_ pensa-t-elle en portant les mains à sa bouche.  _Seigneur, c’est si bon..._

Elle goutait la saveur délicieuse du sang de Loki. Si seulement elle pouvait en avoir plus. Mordre sa gorge, s’abreuver pour de bon jusqu’à être repue. Sa vue s’éclaircit, elle aperçut le dieu, nettement moins sûr de lui à présent, qui étanchait le sang de sa bouche d’un air furieux.

Furieux? Il osait être furieux alors que c’était lui qui l’avait poussée à faire n’importe quoi? Diane sentit la colère la gagner à nouveau et s’y accrocha : être enragée contre lui valait toujours mieux que d’être hantée par l’envie de planter ses dents dans son cou.

« Imbécile! lui jeta-t-elle. Crétin! Que croyais-tu faire exactement?! Embrasser un vampire, c’est tellement exotique, hein?! J’aurais pu te tuer!

— Me tuer?! répliqua Loki. Tu crois vraiment être de taille à me tuer?! Je te briserais la nuque d’une seule main, si je le voulais! »

Il se tenait néanmoins à une distance prudente de la vampire déchainée. Il se sentait horriblement vexé de s’être laissé surprendre de cette façon. La jeune femme s’était abandonnée entre se bras et, pendant quelques secondes, il avait apprécié ce baiser imprévu... Jusqu’au moment où une douleur aigüe avait interrompue cette agréable expérience. Elle lui avait planté ses dents pointues dans la langue! Et maintenant, elle avait le front de l’insulter et de lui faire la leçon?!

« Tu me briserais vraiment la nuque? » demanda Diane d’une voix radoucie.

Elle fit un pas vers lui, lentement.

« Pas avant de t’avoir dépecée, un lambeau de peau après l’autre », répondit Loki en souriant aimablement. »

Il s’avança également vers elle.

« Tu ne connais pas grand-chose aux vampires, ô grand dieu magnanime », lui glissa-t-elle en faisant un pas de plus.

Ils étaient tout proches, à présent et Diane était obligée de lever son visage vers Loki pour le regarder en face. Celui-ci se tenait sur ses gardes, prêt à la repousser à la moindre tentative de sa part. Mais Diane ne tenait plus à l’agresser. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, se rapprochant du visage de Loki et se mit à murmurer d’une voix rauque :

« Tu n’as expérimenté que la douleur mais si j’avais pu enfoncer mes dents dans ton cou, tu aurais été perdu. Tu n’as pas idée de l’extase que procure la morsure d’un vampire, une fois cette première douleur passée. Toute volonté t’abandonne, seul subsiste le plaisir, l’envie irrationnelle que la morsure ne s’arrête jamais... Jusqu’à ce que la mort survienne. Elle lorsqu’elle survient, tu t’y abandonnes sans même avoir compris que tu t’es laissé dévorer vivant sans réagir. »

Loki ne la quittait pas des yeux, fasciné par la transformation de la jeune femme. La vampire dépenaillée et déboussolée avait disparu pour laisser la place à une créature au regard fiévreux, aux gestes langoureux et à la voix envoutante. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il fut repris par l’envie de l’embrasser. Mais à cet instant, elle recula d’un pas avec un sourire satisfait.

« Tu viens de passer à « ça » de te faire croquer, ton Altesse, se moqua-t-elle. Tu n’es pas le seul à savoir embobiner les gens ». 

C’est ce moment que choisit Barton pour les interrompre, empêchant Loki de répliquer vertement.

« Monsieur? dit-il. Selvig a déterminé de quel élément il aurait besoin pour stabiliser le Tesseract. J’en ai localisé un échantillon en Allemagne.

— Parfait, agent Baron, montrez-nous donc ça. »

Il attrapa Diane par le bras et l’entraina à sa suite. Barton leur fit un topo rapide et ils finalisèrent leur plan d’action. Diane s’inquiétait de ce qu’il adviendrait d’elle après leur départ. Il était peu probable qu’ils s’encombrent avec elle pour leur petite balade. Loki se tourna vers elle en souriant.

« Que dirais-tu de m’accompagner à... Comment avez-vous dit, Barton? Stuttgart?

— C’est ça, répondit Barton. Mais vous voulez vraiment l’emmener? Elle se tirera à la première occasion.

— Sans doute mais pour aller où? Pour retourner auprès de Fury et lui avouer qu’elle est allée à l’encontre de ses directives? »

Il regarda Diane d’un air interrogateur. Prise de court, elle battit des paupières.

« Ou mieux : lui avouer qu’elle a essayé de voler le Tesseract mais qu’elle a lamentablement échoué et s’est fait prendre? »

Loki s’amusait comme un petit fou.

« J’adorerais voir la tête de Fury. Peut-être pourrais-je le convaincre de me laisser assister à votre entretien? 

— C’est bon, je crois que tout le monde a compris que j’étais coincée », grinça Diane.

Elle s’interrompit.

« Je pourrais dire que tu as utilisé ton sceptre pour me forcer à faire ce que tu voulais? reprit-elle.

— Certes, dit Loki en faisant mine de réfléchir. C’est pourquoi nous allons essayer de lui prouver à quel point tu apprécies ma compagnie!

— Quoi?! s’écria Diane.

— Ma chère, nous prenons l’avion pour Stuttgart et, j’en suis sûr, nous y passerons une soirée passionnante. J’espère même que nous en profiterons pour nous faire de nombreux nouveaux amis! »


	4. Stuttgart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte est une fanfiction utilisant les personnages du Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). Seul le personnage de Diane est une création personnelle et elle évolue donc dans un univers qui ne m’appartient pas.  
> Mon compte en banque n’est absolument pas d’accord avec cette affirmation mais il est bien sûr évident que je ne tirerai aucun profit financier de ces textes ou de ces dessins.  
> Je remercie au passage le MCU d’illuminer mon existence depuis maintenant dix ans et de donner un terreau fertile à mon imagination désaxée :D

 

 

2012-XX-XX - Stuttgart (Allemagne).

 

Ils décollèrent en milieu d’après-midi, ce qui fut problématique pour Diane. Outre le fait qu’elle dut gagner le jet cachée sous une bâche, ce qui était déjà franchement humiliant, elle fut aussi obligée de se terrer au fond de la cabine, le plus loin possible de la lumière. Elle essayait de garder une contenance mais le soleil la terrifiait littéralement.

Loki s’en amusait beaucoup mais Barton, agacé par son agitation, finit par la menacer de la coller dans le coffre à bagages pour le reste du voyage. Heureusement pour Diane, la nuit était tombée quand ils arrivèrent en Allemagne. Barton les déposa à quelques pâtés de maisons de l’endroit où Loki voulait se rendre. Ce dernier se mit en route, sans même vérifier que Diane le suivait. Elle resta plantée au milieu de la rue un moment avant de lui emboiter le pas.

_Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de prévenir le SHIELD..._  pensait-elle.

Pourtant, elle se contenta de suivre Loki passivement. Au fond d’elle, Diane n’avait aucune envie d’affronter Fury, fut-ce pour lui livrer Loki. Le colonel ne manquait pas de lui reprocher le temps qu’elle avait perdu avant de l’avertir. 

_Je n’en peux plus d’être traitée comme un animal..._

Elle avançait tête baissée, si bien qu’elle ne se rendit pas compte que Loki s’était arrêté et lui rentra dedans. Un peu plus loin, devant eux, une esplanade pavée permettait d’accéder à un bâtiment majestueux et brillamment illuminé.

« Enfin un peu de raffinement sur cette misérable planète, soupira Loki.

— Il y a un service de sécurité, marmonna Diane. Tu nous as regardé? Ils ne nous laisserons jamais entrer. »

Loki la toisa des pieds à la tête.

« Effectivement, tu es dans un état épouvantable.

— Tu ne colles pas vraiment au code vestimentaire de la soirée, je te ferais remarquer », s’exclama Diane.

Il était vexant à la fin!

« Et venant d’un type qui se balade avec un casque à cornes, ce genre de remarque est franchement déplacé », ajouta-t-elle perfidement.

Loki eut un sursaut outré.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème avec mon casque, protesta-t-il.

— Il a des cornes, pour commencer, insista Diane.

— C’est un symbole de puissance...! »

Le ton de Loki commençait à monter mais il s’interrompit brusquement.

« Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces débats ridicules, reprit-il. Cependant, tu as raison sur un point : nous devons adopter une apparence plus conforme à cette soirée.

— Tu comptes assommer un couple d’invités et leur piquer leurs vêtements? » demanda Diane, sarcastique.

Elle pria secrètement pour que ce ne soit pas vraiment dans ses projets. Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pff... C’est le genre de méthode que Thor pourrait utiliser. Ca manque tellement de finesse.

— Qui est Thor? demanda Diane.

— Mon frère », répondit Loki d’un air distrait.

Il observait les invités qui se pressaient sur le grand escalier.

« Que penses-tu... » commença-t-il.

Une lueur dorée le parcourut des pieds à la tête. Diane battit des paupières et contempla sa nouvelle apparence d’un air effaré. Loki était à présent vêtu d’un costume noir superbement coupé et d’une chemise d’un blanc éclatant. Une écharpe en soie or et vert ornait son cou et un long manteau complétait parfaitement sa tenue. Son sceptre avait pris l’apparence d’une canne ouvragée, un brin ostentatoire.

« .. de ça », termina-t-il.

Il semblait très satisfait de lui-même. Et il y avait de quoi : pour une première tentative dans le domaine de la mode terrestre, il tapait plutôt dans le mille. Diane aurait bien aimé avoir le même don.

« Je dois dire que tu présente bien, admit-elle de mauvaise grâce. Ceci dit, tu vas devoir me laisser dehors, parce que je suis incapable d’en faire autant »

Loki esquissa un sourire.

« Je peux étendre mes talents à une tierce personne », déclara-t-il.

Il leva sa canne d’un geste théâtral. Diane sentit comme un courant d’air la parcourir. Elle baissa les yeux. Elle portait une robe! Elle leva les mains et se rendit compte que ses bras étaient nus. Plus de manteau, plus de corset, plus de pantalons, ni de bottes. Mais une robe noire, longue, simple, élégante. De fines manches de dentelles ornaient ses épaules, le décolleté dégageait profondément le dos mais était plus sage sur la poitrine. Une fine ceinture lui ceignait la taille et retenait la jupe vaporeuse qui lui caressait les jambes. Sans bijoux, ses cheveux, relevés en un chignon flou, exposaient sa nuque délicate. 

Loki fit quelques pas autour d’elle, d’un air appréciateur. 

« Je me suis dit qu’il valait mieux rester sobre. Ceci dit, le résultat est au-dessus de mes attentes »

Il arrangea une mèche de cheveux en continuant à soliloquer.

« Le noir fait ressortir ta pâleur. Bien sûr, mon sortilège harmonise l’ensemble mais ton grain de peau n’est pas si laid, une fois débarrassé de la saleté. »

Son regard critique s’arrêta sur la nuque de la vampire. Il déposa un doigt délicat entre les omoplates de Diane qui sursauta.

« Mon sortilège n’a pas fait disparaitre ce curieux petit dessin, dit-il. Qu'est-ce donc? »

Diane comprit qu’il regardait son tatouage. Chaque clan de vampire possédait son emblème, un glyphe d’une langue très ancienne et propre à chaque famille. Après l’avoir transformée, Deacon l’avait marquée à son glyphe, comme tous les membres de sa bande.

« Ca ne veut plus rien dire maintenant, dit-elle d’une voix sourde. C’était l’emblème de mon créateur, son glyphe. 

— Et qu’est devenu cet intéressant personnage? » demanda Loki en laissant glisser son doigt le long de la colonne vertébrale de Diane.

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard impénétrable par-dessus son épaule.

« J’ai aidé un chasseur de vampires à le tuer », répondit-elle.

Loki n’en parut pas particulièrement choqué. Au contraire. Diane fit demi-tour pour lui faire face.

« Et maintenant? Quel est le programme? On entre et on tue tout le monde ou on entre et on se soule au champagne? »

Loki lui présenta son bras avec un gracieux salut.

« Nous entrons et nous éblouissons l’assistance. »

Après une hésitation, Diane glissa sa main sous le bras du dieu. Ils se mirent en route vers l’immense escalier. Diane était troublée. Loki était un voleur, un meurtrier aussi sans doute et avait comme projet de conquérir le monde. Pourtant, il lui présentait tellement de visages différents qu’elle ne savait plus quelle était sa vraie personnalité. Elle se demandait s’il n’était vraiment qu’un psychopathe mégalo ou si, quelque part, le Loki qui lui avait avoué partager son sentiment de solitude et de rejet existait vraiment.

_Je suis une incurable rêveuse_ , se chapitra-t-elle. 

Ils arrivèrent en haut de l’escalier et se dirigèrent vers l’entrée où un maitre de cérémonie vérifiait les invitations, accompagné d’un vigile à l’air peu amène.

Diane se tendit, appréhendant le moment où les deux hommes les inviteraient poliment à aller se faire voir ailleurs. Elle craignait surtout la réaction de Loki qui ne devait pas être habitué à se faire éconduire.

« Madame, Monsieur. Puis-je voir vos invitations, je vous prie? »

Loki se tourna vers Diane.

« As-tu nos invitations, ma chère? demanda-t-il en souriant.

— Euh... non, balbutia Diane.

— Où avais-je la tête?! s’écria-t-il en glissant la main à l’intérieur de son manteau. C’est moi qui les ai! »

Il sortit la main de sa poche et l’agita sous le nez du portier. Il ne tenait pas à proprement parler de cartons d’invitation mais Diane voyait bel et bien quelque chose. Et, visiblement, elle n’était pas la seule. Le digne personnage en face d’eux commençait à perdre contenance en tentant désespérément de faire le point sur une carte qui n’existait pas. Opération d’autant plis difficile que Loki n’arrêtait pas de parler. Diane se surprit à sourire. 

Une goutte de sueur perla à la temps du maitre de cérémonie, qui rendit les armes.

« Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée, Madame, Monsieur. Si vous voulez bien entrer... 

— Avec plaisir, mon brave. Merci beaucoup », triompha Loki.

Et il entraina Diane à l’intérieur. Dans l’entrée, ils passèrent devant un grand miroir ancien dans lequel elle aperçut leur reflet. Ils formaient indéniablement un beau couple.

Détail moins agréable, Diane nota que le hall était truffé de caméras de sécurité. Combien de temps faudrait-il au réseau d’information du SHIELD pour repérer leur image et leur tomber dessus? Loki, lui, ne semblait pas s’en soucier. Il se mêla à la foule, parfaitement à l’aise, s’intéressant à l’énorme taureau en pierre qui trônait au milieu de la salle, saluant un invité comme s’il le connaissait ou goutant un petit four. Diane savourait l’expérience malgré elle. Cela faisait une éternité qu’elle n’avait pas côtoyé les mortels en toute discrétion. Pas de regards haineux, pas de mépris. Seulement un peu d’étonnement, voire d’admiration, face au couple qu’ils formaient. La sensation était nouvelle... et bien agréable.

Loki interrompit le cours de ses pensées en lui désignant une salle adjacente.

« Que font ces gens? » demanda-t-il.

Diane regarda dans la direction qu’il lui indiquait.

« Ils dansent, répondit-elle.

— Allons voir! »

Il semblait fasciné.

« On ne danse pas chez toi? » demanda Diane d’une voix douce.

Loki continuait à fixer les danseurs mais il paraissait soudain ailleurs. 

« Si, bien sûr, répondit-il tout de même. Cependant, les danses sur Asgard ne ressemblent en rien à celle-ci. A-t-elle un nom?

— Je n’y connais pas grand-chose. Je dirais que c’est une valse, peut-être? »

Il battait la mesure avec sa canne, enthousiaste. Soudain, il se tourna vers Diane.

« Essayons! »

Avant qu’elle ait pu protester, il l’enlaça et s’élança au milieu des couples qui tournoyaient.

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu fabriques?! s’écria-t-elle. Je ne sais pas danser!

— Ne t’agite pas. Il faut juste suivre le rythme », répliqua Loki en l’entrainant.

Il était bien plus fort qu’elle et elle réalisa qu’ils risquaient beaucoup moins de percuter les autres danseurs si elle laissait Loki les guider. Elle cessa de résister.

Encore une fois, elle se retrouvait dans ses bras. Le fait qu’elle trouvait ça agréable commençait à l’inquiéter. Loki la regardait d’un air curieux, comme s’il s’interrogeait sur ce qu’elle pensait.

« Nous nous en sortons plutôt bien, tu ne trouves pas? demanda-t-il.

— Il semblerait », murmura Diane.

Sur un coup de tête, elle se décida à lui poser une question :

« Est-ce que ton monde te manque? »

Loki fronça les sourcils.

« Mon monde, comme tu dis, m’a renié. Trahis, même. La question ne se pose pas.

— Trahi? Comment ça? »

Pour le coup, Diane était vraiment curieuse. Loki eut un soupir d’exaspération.

« Comment appellerais-tu le fait de mentir à quelqu’un sur ses origines pendant toute sa vie?

— Qui t’a menti? demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Mon père. »

La réponse claqua sèchement. Diane ne savait plus trop quoi ajouter, Loki n’ayant visiblement aucune envie de s’étendre sur la question.

« Le mien a essayé de me tuer, finit-elle par dire.

— Oh? Pourquoi? »

Il leva un sourcil intrigué.

« Parce que je suis un vampire? Je suis obligée de reconnaitre que c’est une bonne raison.

— Pff... Je suppose que, s’il t’avait rencontré, Odin aurait trouvé subtil de t’adopter et de faire de toi une princesse d’Asgard.

— J’aurais préféré! »

Elle se mit à rire, avant de s’étrangler et d’essayer de faire passer son hilarité pour une quinte de toux. Mais Loki ne fut pas dupe.

« Avoue! tu t’amuses bien.

— Que sommes-nous venus faire ici? éluda Diane.

— Danser?

— Tu parles!

— Allons, détends-toi. Profite de l’instant. »

Diane s’arrêta net.

« Non. Ca suffit. Je me suis suffisamment laissée embobiner. »

Loki céda.

« Bien. Mais ne restons pas ici, nous allons attirer l’attention. »

Il lui prit la main et la conduisit hors de la piste de danse. Ils s’arrêtèrent au pieds du grand escalier qui menait aux étages.

« Pourquoi mets-tu tant d’énergie à rejeter ta nature? Et à rejeter l’idée que je pourrais être ton allié? demanda Loki.

— Je déteste tuer, tu ne peux pas comprendre ça? Je ne peux plus supporter cette culpabilité... Quant à l’idée que tu pourrais être mon allié, ça me fait bien rire!

— Rire? Je suis pourtant très sérieux. »

Il leva la main et caressa la joue de Diane, qui eut un mouvement de recul.

« Ne recommence pas, siffla-t-elle. Tu as vu ce que ça a donné la dernière fois. Et je n’ai pas mangé depuis trop longtemps. »

Loki écarta les bras en signe de bonne volonté.

« Veux-tu que nous nous éloignions un peu de tous ces mortels? » proposa-t-il aimablement.

Diane hésita : se retrouver seule avec Loki n’était clairement pas une bonne idée mais elle commençait à fatiguer et la soif se faisait insistante.

« Je préfèrerais, oui »

Ils gravirent les marches. La main de Loki s’attardait dans le dos de Diane. Elle ne protesta pas.

A l’étage, ils firent quelques pas dans un couloir moquetté. Loki s’absorba dans la contemplation d’un tableau représentant une tempête et Diane s’appuya contre le mur. Elle se serait assise avec plaisir. 

Soudain, Loki fut devant elle.

« Tu sembles épuisée, dit-il gentiment. Il faudrait te reposer un peu. Les dernières heures ont été éprouvantes pour toi. »

Diane se méfiait de sa sollicitude. Elle préférait encore de franches tentatives de séduction ou de la moquerie. C’était plus simple à gérer.

« Ton père a été bien cruel de vouloir te tuer plutôt que de venir à ton aide », continua-t-il sur le même ton. « Il aurait du voir à quel point tu faisais des efforts. »

Diane ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« Au début, je ne faisais aucun effort, comme tu dis. J’étais vraiment un vampire. Il n’aurait rien pu faire, je l’aurais sans doute tué... 

— Mais ensuite, tu as changé. Ce devait être si dur de résister, non? Comme si on privait un mortel d’eau et de nourriture.

— Oui, murmura Diane. Le sang en poche n’a rien à voir.

— Et là encore, je suis sûr qu’il est resté sans pitié. Tu étais toujours un monstre pour lui. »

Ce n’était pas une question. Loki était sûr de son fait et il avait raison. Diane déglutit avec difficulté mais ne répondit pas.

« Mon père... »

Loki se reprit.

« Odin, lui, voulait faire de moi ce que je ne suis pas. Il a nié ce que j’étais pour me modeler à son idée. Mais quand il a vu le monstre qu’il avait fait de moi, il a refusé de l’accepter. »

Il s’approcha encore un peu de Diane. 

« Nos pères sont incapables de tenir compte de qui nous sommes et de nous accepter comme tels. Ils préfèrent nous renier... Voire nous tuer. »

Diane avait envie de pleurer. Loki appuyait à des endroits particulièrement sensibles.

« Ne vois-tu pas comme je te comprend? »

Il la prit dans ses bras. Diane ouvrit les yeux et leva son visage vers lui. Il avait l’air si sérieux. Elle avait tellement envie de le croire... S’il l’embrassait à nouveau...

Loki se pencha vers elle...

... et resserra sa prise pour la repousser vers la porte la plus proche. Avant que Diane ne comprenne ce qu’il se passait, il ouvrit le battant, la propulsa dans la pièce et lui claqua la porte au nez. Emportée par son élan, elle tomba assise par terre, ébahie. Plus de robe, les cheveux dans la figure. Terminée Cendrillon, merci, au-revoir.

« Mais... Mais... », bégaya-t-elle.

Derrière la porte, elle entendit Loki.

« Ma chère, je reconnais que ce début de soirée était fort agréable. Plus distrayant même que ce que j’aurais pu espérer. Cependant, des engagements autrement plus importants que notre charmant badinage requièrent ma présence »

Diane fulminait littéralement. Elle bondit sur la porte, sûre de passer au travers d’un seul coup. Pourtant, elle rebondit violemment sous l’impact. Le battant ne trembla même pas.

« Bien entendu, j’ai ensorcelé cette issue. Tu pourras te libérer dans quelques minutes, le temps pour moi de terminer ce pour quoi je suis venu. »

— Je vais te tuer, Loki! »

— Je suis très déçu, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus être une meurtrière. »

Il riait. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il ne s’était pas autant amusé. Elle avait un peu la même candeur que Thor qui plongeait tête baissée dans toutes ses farces. Il l’entendait continuer à tempêter. Peut-être serait-il amusant de la garder pour lui tenir compagnie lorsqu’il aurait asservi cette planète primitive? Mais pour le moment, il devait fournir à Barton le moyen de se procurer l’iridium. Le temps pressait.

« Bien que cette conversation soit passionnante, je dois te quitter. Au plaisir de nous revoir bientôt. »

Il se détourna pour partir mais se ravisa.

« J’avoue que je serai ravi d’explorer cet aspect explosif de ta personnalité. Ce feu sous cette peau froide... »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire. De l’autre côté de la cloison, on n’entendait plus un bruit. Il lui avait coupé le sifflet.

« A bientôt! » lança-t-il en s’éloignant.

A l’intérieur, Diane hésitait entre se mettre à hurler ou casser quelque chose. C’est alors qu’elle regarda autour d’elle. C’était le pompon. 

Loki l’avait enfermée dans un PUTAIN de placard à balais!!!

Diane serra les poings convulsivement. Son choix était fait : elle allait casser quelque chose. D’abord le mur, puisque la porte était intouchable, ensuite Loki. Elle attrapa un balai et entreprit de s’acharner contre la paroi avec le manche comme une furie.

 

***

 

Diane fonçait dans le couloir en semant des morceaux de plâtre sur son passage. Loki serait-il encore sur place? Elle espérait. Pour pouvoir l’étrangler. Voire boire son sang. Ou lui arracher la tête. Elle dévala les escaliers comme une bombe et traversa le hall d’entrée dans le même élan.

Elle déboucha à l’extérieur à toute vitesse pour tomber sur une scène inattendue. Loki était à terre, il se tourna vers elle à son arrivée. En face de lui, deux hommes se tenaient debout. Le premier était vêtu de bleu et masqué. Il portait un bouclier rond orné d’une étoile. L’autre était recouvert des pieds à la tête d’une armure rouge et or et menaçait visiblement Loki. Elle reconnut Iron Man pour l’avoir déjà vu à la télévision.

Celui-ci demanda abruptement :

« D’où sort-elle, celle-là?

— C’est la jeune femme que Fury a envoyé sur les traces de Loki, répondit l’homme en bleu.

— La vampire qui jouait la reine du bal? »

Une des mains d’Iron Man se déplaça vers elle. Diane leva les mains.

« Attendez, je ne suis pas... commença-t-elle.

— Ma chère, l’interrompit Loki, il nous faut reconnaitre notre défaite. Nous devons nous rendre. »

Diane bondit sur lui pour le faire taire.

« On se calme, Vampirella! » ordonna l’homme en armure.

Diane s’arrêta net. Loki eut un mince sourire.

« Allez hop! On embarque tout le monde et on fera le tri ensuite! »

Iron Man n’avait plus envie de plaisanter.


	5. Dans les airs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte est une fanfiction utilisant les personnages du Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). Seul le personnage de Diane est une création personnelle et elle évolue donc dans un univers qui ne m’appartient pas.  
> Mon compte en banque n’est absolument pas d’accord avec cette affirmation mais il est bien sûr évident que je ne tirerai aucun profit financier de ces textes ou de ces dessins.  
> Je remercie au passage le MCU d’illuminer mon existence depuis maintenant dix ans et de donner un terreau fertile à mon imagination désaxée :D

2012-XX-XX - Espace aérien entre l’Allemagne et les Etats-Unis.

 

Le monde devenait dingue.

Ces dernières années, Diane avait vécu une vie morne, sans joie et qui s’écoulait lentement. Chaque nuit ressemblait à la suivante... de même qu’à la précédente. Combien de fois avait-elle prié une divinité à laquelle elle ne croyait pas pour sortir de ce cycle de morosité?

Hé bien, la divinité l’avait visiblement entendue et exaucée. Un peu trop. Les dieux givrés, les super-héros irritables, les agents secrets hystériques, les artefacts cosmiques... La coupe était pleine. Elle débordait même carrément depuis qu’elle était montée dans le jet du SHIELD.

Au début, tout s’était à peu près bien passé à deux exceptions notables près : Loki avait l’air d’un chat qui a sifflé le pot de crème en douce et les deux super-héros étaient prêts à en venir aux mains. Diane, elle, s’efforçait de se faire oublier, entravée sur la banquette en face de Loki par sa ceinture de sécurité.

Puis un orage leur était tombé dessus brusquement. Suivi d’un grand type blond avec une cape rouge et... un marteau? Il avait littéralement défoncé l’avion et kidnappé Loki! Après quoi, Iron Man et Captain America - puisque l’homme en bleu était le légendaire soldat! - avaient sauté dans le vide à leur poursuite.

La femme rousse aux commandes du jet s’activaitpour faire effectuer un demi-tour à l’appareil, tout en envoyant un rapport d’urgence au colonel Fury.

« Appareil de récupération à poste de commande, me recevez-vous?

— Roger, Black Widow, je vous écoute.

— Nous avons une situation de crise, ici. Thor vient de débarquer et nous a soustrait le prisonnier. »

_Thor? Le propre frère de Loki? Est-il venu le sauver?_ songea Diane qui ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation.

« Il a précisé s’il comptait le rendre en un seul morceau? » demanda Fury.

_Du coup, il n’est peut-être pas venu le sauver..._

« Il n’a pas vraiment pris le temps de discuter. Il avait l’air assez furieux.

— Et ni Rogers, ni Stark n’ont réagi?!

— Tout s’est passé trop vite. Par-contre, ils sont partis à sa poursuite.

— Re-contactez-moi quand vous aurez récupéré tout le monde. »

Diane ressentit un brin de satisfaction de constater que Fury était aussi abrupt avec ses propres agents qu’avec elle. Par-contre, il n’avait pas fait la moindre allusion à sa présence à bord. C’était limite vexant...

« Hem? » fit-elle pour attirer l’attention de la Veuve Noire.

La jeune femme rousse se tourna vers elle en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Vous pourriez peut-être, reprit-elle, fermer le hayon...? »

Si le froid ne la gênait pas, la proximité du vide la rendait nerveuse. La Veuve Noire s’exécuta.

« J’ai repéré nos petits camarades de jeu. Nous allons bientôt nous poser. Je n’ai pas besoin de t’expliquer à quel point il serait malvenu de tenter de m’attaquer? dit-elle en gardant les yeux fixés devant elle.

— Je ne sais pas piloter, souligna Diane. Je préfèrerais atterrir en un seul morceau. Du coup, je vais m’abstenir, en effet. »

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment. Puis, la femme rousse demanda, l’air de ne pas y toucher :

« Barton était toujours avec Loki quand tu l’as trouvé? »

Diane hésita. Devait-elle coopérer? Elle finit par se décider pour l’affirmative. Il n’était pas nécessaire d’aggraver sa situation.

« Oui, il était là. J’ai eu le plaisir de lui flanquer un coup de valise au passage. Par-contre, il est complètement sous la coupe de Loki. »

La Veuve Noire lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

« Pourquoi Loki n’a-t-il pas fait la même chose avec toi?

— Sans doute parce qu’il trouve très drôle de me coller dans une merde noire », répliqua Diane, amèrement.

Soudain, une déflagration incroyable secoua l’appareil. Diane se boucha les oreilles précipitamment mais elle sentit la vibration faire trembler ses os. La Veuve Noire reprit difficilement le contrôle du jet.

« Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils fabriquent, en bas?! » s’écria-t-elle.

Diane n’en avait aucune idée. Elle se sentait décidément dépassée par ce qui se jouait autour d’elle. Elle se mordait les doigts, sans jeu de mots, de s’être mêlée à ce combat.

Entre temps, La Veuve Noire avait réussi à poser l’avion sans casse. Elle rouvrit le hayon arrière. Quelques minutes plus tard, Captain America franchit la rampe d’accès, suivi par Iron Man et Thor qui encadrait Loki. Ce dernier avait repris son air réjoui. Il se rassit en face de Diane en lui faisant un clin d’oeil qu’elle accueillit avec une grimace. Le regard de Thor passa de l’un à l’autre.

« Qui est cette femme? demanda-t-il.

— Vous n’êtes pas au courant? ricana Stark. Votre frère a profité de sa visite pour se trouver une petite copine.

— Qui, elle, au moins, ne mourra pas d’ici une cinquantaine d’années, ajouta Loki, hilare.

— Non mais ça va, oui?! s’écria Diane. Je ne suis ni sa copine, ni son alliée! »

Thor l’examina d’un oeil critique.

« Quelle créature est-ce là? »

Il s’approcha de Diane et fronça le nez.

« Il n’y a que toi, Loki, pour t’acoquiner avec les buveurs de sang », fit-il en prenant un air dégoutté.

_Ca commence à bien faire!_

Diane ouvrit la bouche pour tous les envoyer au diable mais Loki la prit de vitesse.

« Elle s’est battue contre moi. Elle pourrait en remontrer à certains guerriers, Midgard et Asgard confondues. Et elle respecte la vie. N’est-ce pas comique? Sur ce dernier point, je ne suis pas sûr qu’on puisse en dire autant... d’Odin par-exemple?

— Modère tes paroles! rugit Thor.

— Bon! Ca suffit! » intervint Captain America.

Il prit Thor à part.

« Vous voyez bien qu’il vous provoque, murmura-t-il. Essayez de l’ignorer.

— Vous avez raison », se calma le dieu du tonnerre.

Il se dirigea vers l’avant de l’appareil. Diane était encore sous le choc de l’intervention de Loki.C’était quand même un comble : la seule personne à lui montrer un peu de respect était celui qui s’était le plus payé sa tête pendant les dernières 48 heures.

 

***

 

Le vol se poursuivit un long moment sans autre incident. Néanmoins, Diane devenait de plus en plus nerveuse. Ils volaient pour le moment plein ouest mais, derrière eux, le soleil s’était levé. S’ils changeaient de cap, la lumière du jour se répandrait dans la cabine, l’exposant à de douloureuses brûlures. Voire pire.

Diane se maitrisa aussi longtemps que possible. Cependant, la phobie du soleil était inscrite dans la moindre de ses cellules et elle ne pouvait contrôler indéfiniment la panique qui la gagnait. Elle commença à tripoter sa ceinture de sécurité, ouvrant et fermant convulsivement la boucle et s’agitant sur son siège. Au début, personne ne prit garde à son manège mais Loki, qui l’avait en plein dans son champ de vision, finit par comprendre ce qu’elle avait. Pourtant, il se garda bien d’intervenir et attendit de voir comment les choses allaient tourner.

Ce fut Stark qui interpela Diane le premier :

« Vous allez vous tenir tranquille, oui?!

— Il faudrait que je change de place, lui dit Diane en retour.

— Et puis quoi aussi? Une coupe de champagne et des petits fours? »

Le jet vira vers le nord. Le soleil pénétra dans le cockpit et glissa jusqu’aux pieds de Diane qui arracha sa ceinture et fit un bond vers le fond de la cabine. Ce fut le branle-bas de combat : Iron Man se prépara à tirer, Captain America saisit son bouclier et Thor son marteau. Tous étaient prêts à en découdre mais la jeune femme terrifiée n’en avait cure. Elle était collée à la cloison et tremblait convulsivement, le regard fixé sur le mince rayon de lumière.

« Du calme, mon frère, intervint Loki d’une voix tranquille. Elle ne veut pas vous attaquer. Par-contre, si vous continuer à l’empêcher de bouger, il faudra la ramener à Fury avec une balayette et une pelle. »

Le regard de Captain America alla de Diane à la tâche de lumière.

« Le soleil? demanda-t-il. C’est le soleil qui la met en panique à ce point?

— En effet, répondit Loki poliment.

— Qu’est-ce qui nous dit que ce n’est pas du cinéma? fit Stark, méfiant.

— Si j’en crois son dossier, c’est véridique », intervint la Veuve Noire depuis le poste de pilotage.

Loki tendit la main vers Diane pour attirer son attention.

« Diane, appela-t-il, viens ici! Ces imbéciles vont finir par faire sauter cet appareil tellement ils sont nerveux. »

L’ordre du dieu traversa les brumes de son affolement et Diane se jeta sur la banquette, à côté de Loki, qui tendit le bras en travers de sa poitrine pour la faire tenir tranquille. Il y eut un moment de confusion extrême où Thor fit mine d’arracher la vampire de son siège, aidé de Stark, mais Captain America donna de la voix :

« TOUT LE MONDE SE CALME!!! »

La scène se figea. Diane prit conscience qu’elle s’agrippait carrément au bras de Loki et le lâcha précipitamment. Stark paraissait particulièrement furieux de l’interruption.

« Vous préférez attendre qu’elle s’organise avec lui pour nous tomber dessus quand on ne s’y attendra pas?!

— Je voudrais juste que nous évitions de commettre une erreur. Elle nous a dit qu’elle n’était pas du côté de Loki et...

— Et elle lui saute sur les genoux à la première occasion!

— Elle a peur, de toute évidence. Et il est le seul à avoir compris pourquoi!

— Ca prouve qu’il la connait plutôt bien! » asséna Stark.

Le Captain soupira.

« Reprenons depuis le début, voulez-vous? » reprit-il.

Il se tourna vers la Veuve Noire.

« Agent Romanov, vous nous dites que sa sensibilité à la lumière est notée dans son dossier. Mais comment le SHIELD s’en est-il assuré? »

Sans regarder vers eux, l’espionne rousse répondit :

« Le SHIELD a procédé à des tests sur elle.

— Des tests? répéta Captain America. Quel genre de tests? »

La voix de Diane s’éleva, monocorde.

« Ils ont utilisé des lampes à UV. Sur mes bras. Sur mon visage. Ils ont aussi vérifié à quelle vitesse je cicatrisais. Combien de temps je pouvais rester sans me nourrir avant de devenir folle... Et d’autres choses... »

Un silence de mort régnait dans la cabine. Le Captain semblait consterné, Thor vaguement dégoutté et Stark un peu gêné. La Veuve Noire gardait le regard fixé vers l’avant de l’appareil.

« Tes mortels adorés sont décidément plein de surprises, n’est-ce pas mon cher frère...? » siffla Loki.

— Vous l’avez torturée?! s’exclama Captain America.

— Nous avions besoin de connaitre ses capacités et ses points faibles, rétorqua l’agent Romanov en tournant enfin les yeux vers eux. Les humains servent de casse-croute aux vampires depuis des siècles et nous devons pouvoir les combattre!

— Elle a raison, renchérit Stark. Vous n’allez pas jouer les effarouchés alors qu’elle ne garde même pas une trace...

— Nous parlons de torturer un prisonnier! cria Captain America. Vampire ou pas, si nous nous abaissons à ce genre de méthode, nous ne valons pas mieux qu’eux!

— Vous pouvez arrêter avec vos « nous »? Personnellement, je ne me sens pas concerné par vos états d’âme.

— Je suis sûr que vous ne vous sentez pas concerné par grand-chose à part vous, Stark. »

Le soldat planta là le milliardaire qui fulminait et s’approcha de Diane, toujours coincée derrière le bras de Loki. 

« Vous avez ma parole que nous prendrons toutes les précautions nécessaires pour assurer votre sécurité pendant le voyage et à l’arrivée. Je vous demanderais de ne pas communiquer avec Loki et de boucler votre ceinture. En signe de bonne volonté. »

Diane regarda le bel homme blond qui se tenait devant elle, l’air grave. A quand remontait la dernière fois où quelqu’un avait fait preuve de compassion à son égard? D’ailleurs, avait-elle déjà rencontré un tel mélange de sens de l’honneur et d’humanité chez un guerrier? Non. Ceux qu’elle avait côtoyés jusque là étaient implacables et sans pitié, forgés par la rudesse des affrontements contre les vampires qui étaient eux-mêmes dépourvus du moindre sentiment. Elle se prit à espérer qu’il parviendrait à rester tel qu’il était aujourd’hui : un homme qu’elle pouvait admirer et respecter.

« Merci », murmura-t-elle.

Loki retira brusquement son bras. Elle obéit au soldat et s’arrima à son siège. La situation s’apaisait. Tout le monde faisait plus ou moins la tête mais plus personne ne menaçait d’en venir aux mains. Diane s’appuyait contre le dossier et ferma les yeux. Elle n’en pouvait plus. Au moment où elle s’assoupissait, un murmure parvint à son oreille :

« On dirait que tu t’es fait un nouvel ami. Que dis-je, un héros! Un chevalier au secours de sa princesse!

— La ferme », répondit Diane sur le même ton.

Elle était trop épuisée pour s’énerver. Elle resta les yeux fermés, essayant de se détendre, les mains posées sur la banquette. Oublier tout. Respirer lentement. Ne pas penser à l’avenir.

Elle sentit un frôlement sur sa main, d’abord imperceptible puis légèrement plus appuyé. Des doigts se glissèrent entre les siens et une paume tiède se posa sur sa peau. Diane ne fit pas un mouvement, feignant d’être profondément endormie. 

Tout le reste du voyage, Loki garda sa main posé sur la sienne.


	6. Adieux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte est une fanfiction utilisant les personnages du Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). Seul le personnage de Diane est une création personnelle et elle évolue donc dans un univers qui ne m’appartient pas.  
> Mon compte en banque n’est absolument pas d’accord avec cette affirmation mais il est bien sûr évident que je ne tirerai aucun profit financier de ces textes ou de ces dessins.  
> Je remercie au passage le MCU d’illuminer mon existence depuis maintenant dix ans et de donner un terreau fertile à mon imagination désaxée :D

 

2012-XX-XX - Héliporteur du SHIELD puis QG du SHIELD à New-York.

 

L’arrivée sur l’héliporteur du SHIELD s’était déroulée sans histoire. Captain America avait tenu parole et s’était assuré que Diane passe du jet à l’intérieur de l’énorme porte-avions volant sans le moindre dommage. Pour la suite, elle était moins sûre de rester en un seul morceau, dans la mesure où elle avait été accueillie par un Nick Fury... furieux.

« Je boucle Loki et je m’occupe de vous », lui promit-il.

_Quelle merveilleuse perspective_ , pensa Diane.

Elle suivit docilement les quatre agents du SHIELD sur-armés qui la menèrent jusqu’à un quartier sécurisé du vaisseau. Ils ouvrirent une cellule et elle entra sans discuter. La porte claqua derrière elle.

La vampire n’eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant de voir débarquer Fury.

« Je viens d’avoir une discussion stérile avec notre ami commun, prévint-il. Je ne suis pas d’humeur à plaisanter. Où est le Tesseract?

— Quand nous sommes partis pour l’Allemagne avec Barton, nous n’avons pas emmené le cube. Loki l’a laissé à la garde de Selvig. Il a du quitter la Sokovie depuis longtemps.

— C’est donc en Sokovie qu’ils se cachaient », dit Fury pensivement.

Diane le laissa suivre le court de ses pensées en fixant consciencieusement ses pieds. Il s’intéressa de nouveau à elle.

« Pourquoi ne m’avez-vous pas prévenu?

— Vous pensiez vraiment que j’allais accourir au sifflet comme un bon chien et rapporter la baballe sans discuter?

— Je pensais que vous saisiriez l’occasion de faire quelque chose de bien! »

Diane bondit.

« Alors il fallait me le demander comme à un être humain! Pas comme à un esclave obligé d’obéir! »

Fury la menaça du doigt.

« Je vous tiendrai pour en partie responsable des évènements à venir! Et je vous le ferai payer cher!

— Demandez-vous qui est le plus responsable : moi ou ceux qui ont voulu jouer aux apprentis sorciers avec une source d’énergie extra-terrestre et surpuissante?! »

Fury sortit en claquant la porte.

 

***

 

Tenir tête à Fury était de la pure bravade et ne servait à rien mais c’était une petite fierté personnelle. A part ça, le bilan de la situation n’était pas brillant. Elle devait affronter la perspective de finir ses jours au fond d’une cellule; et avec l’espérance de vie d’un vampire, potentiellement immortel, la punition pouvait durer longtemps...

L’autre possibilité était que Loki arrive à ses fins, qu’il se libère, récupère le Tesseract et domine la Terre. Se retrouver soumise au bon vouloir d’un dieu valait-il mieux qu’être captive d’une agence gouvernementale ultra- secrète? Surtout si le dieu en question se trouvait être un personnage particulièrement instable? 

Elle avait cru que Stuttgart avait remis les choses à leur place : Loki l’avait manipulée - et quasiment séduite - afin de l’empêcher de trouver un moyen d’alerter le SHIELD. Sauf que cette théorie ne tenait pas debout. D’une part, tout tendait à prouver que Loki VOULAIT qu’on le retrouve et être fait prisonnier. Et d’autre part, l’incident dans l’avion était impossible à faire entrer dans ce schéma.

Diane s’était repassé la scène minute par minute. Elle avait retourné les évènements dans tous les sens, elle n’arrivait pas à voir en quoi prendre sa défense pouvait avantager Loki dans ses plans. Stark et Rogers étaient déjà quasiment à couteaux tirés et Thor était prêt à l’étrangler dès qu’il ouvrait la bouche. Elle aurait aussi bien pu ne pas être là, le résultat aurait été le même. Alors quoi? De l’esprit de contradiction? C’était bien son genre... 

Quelle que fut sa raison, elle devait bien avouer qu’elle lui en était reconnaissante. Sans son intervention, la situation aurait pu très mal tourner pour elle. Dans sa panique, elle aurait été bien incapable de se maitriser suffisamment pour expliquer calmement à ses geôliers de quoi il retournait. Et à trois contre une, elle n’aurait pas fait long feu... Surtout, vu les capacités des trois bonhommes. 

Diane s’assit sur la couchette. De toute sa vie, elle n’avais jamais rencontré un être tel que Loki : fou, exaspérant, charmant... Elle ne savait jamais à quoi s’attendre avec lui. Dès qu’elle avait l’impression de le cerner, il la déroutait un peu plus. Jusqu’à ce curieux sentiment de sécurité qu’elle avait éprouvé lorsqu’il l’avait maintenue à côté de lui dans l’avion. 

Elle se tripota les doigts nerveusement. Si elle allait par là, elle pouvait aussi affronter le fait qu’elle n’avait strictement rien fait pour repousser sa main. Au contraire, en fait. C’était agréable, cette présence rassurante, cette sensation de chaleur... Loki avait-il été dupe? Avait-il cru qu’elle dormait pour de bon? Non, sans doute que non... Savoir qu’il la troublait à ce point devait bien le faire rire... Tout cela avait-il la moindre importance pour lui ou n’était-ce qu’un jeu?! Diane esquissa un mouvement rageur. N’était-elle bonne qu’à ça? A n’être qu’un jouet aux mains d’un homme ou d’un autre? 

_Pas cette fois!_ se jura-t-elle. _Je refuse de continuer comme ça! Je veux être libre! Libre de ma vie et de mes choix!_   _Je ne me laisserai plus manipuler!_

Elle serrait les poings si violemment que ses ongles s’incrustèrent dans les paumes de ses mains.

 

***

 

Perdue dans ces sombres pensées, elle fut ramenée à la réalité par un énorme choc qui secoua le vaisseau au point qu’elle tomba de la couchette. Elle se précipita à la porte pour regarder par la partie vitrée. Des bruits d’explosion et des cris retentissaient, des gens courraient dans tous les sens. La panique gagnait tout l’héliporteur.

_Une attaque?_ se demanda Diane.

Une embardée la fit quitter son poste d’observation et la précipita contre le mur.

_Le vaisseau se casse la figure, ou quoi?!_

La question de son avenir risquait de se régler plus vite et plus définitivement que prévu... Un fracas encore plus grand la fit revenir à la porte. On se battait non loin et ça cognait fort. De toute évidence, le bruit se rapprochait.

Soudain, sous les yeux de Diane, sidérée, le mur en face de sa cellule céda et s’écroula sur deux silhouettes emmêlées. Elle reconnut Thor et... un type énorme, vert et littéralement enragé. L’un et l’autre étaient étaient entièrement concentrés sur le combat et ne jetèrent pas un regard vers elle. Les murs de sa prison vibraient sous les chocs de leurs coups puissants. Puis le géant vert attrapa Thor et l’envoya plus loin, hors de vue. Il s’empressa de suivre sa proie et Diane ne put voir la suite.

Le chaos continua un long moment sans que personne ne vienne voir ce qu’elle devenait. Enfin, l’héliporteur se stabilisa et tout se calma.

Diane s’attendit à voir débarquer le colonel Fury ou l’agent Hill pour l’interroger à nouveau (ou essayer de l'impliquer dans les derniers évènements...), mais nul ne s’occupa d’elle. Le SHIELD semblait l’avoir complètement oubliée. D’ici quelques heures, sa soif de sang commencerait à poser problème et le premier imprudent qui passerait la porte, risquait de se retrouver avec 50kg de vampire affamée pendu à son cou...

Ne voyant pas quoi faire d’autre, Diane prit son mal en patience et attendit...

 

***

 

Fury réapparut au moment où elle commençait à arpenter sa cellule de long en large, tel un fauve affamé. Il avait heureusement pris la précaution de se munir d’un thermos plein de sang qu’il lui offrit dès son entrée.

« Buvez ça, ordonna-t-il. Nous parlerons après »

La vampire, dont les yeux avaient viré au rouge, s’exécuta sans discuter bien qu’elle ait horreur de se nourrir en public. Elle résista à son instinct et fit l’effort de verser le liquide dans le capuchon du thermos pour le déguster à petites gorgées au lieu de boire goulument au goulot. 

Une fois qu’elle eut terminé, Fury reprit la parole :

« Nous avons gagné. Loki a réussi à déployer son armée sur New-York mais mon équipe, les Avengers, a pu les contenir et fermer le passage ouvert par le Tesseract. Hulk, le grand gars vert que vous avez vu passer à travers le mur avec Thor, a collé une branlée formidable à ce taré qui est à présent notre prisonnier. Nous allons les rejoindre à notre QG de New-York mais Thor nous a déjà fait savoir qu’il voulait ramener son frère sur Asgard pour que leur père statue sur son cas. »

Il s’interrompit, semblant attendre une réaction.

« Et moi? » demanda Diane, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d’autre.

Elle se sentait à la fois soulagée et... un peu triste. Loki dominant la Terre aurait été une catastrophe, mais sa défaite mettait fin à cet enchainement d’évènements fous qui l’avaient fait se sentir plus vivante qu’elle ne l’avait été ces dernières années.

« Vous? Cela va dépendre d’un certain nombre de choses. J’ai soumis votre cas aux Avengers et j’ai eu des retours assez disparates. Rogers a plaidé votre cause et, curieusement, Thor aussi. Stark et Barton sont prêts à vous emmener prendre un bain de soleil sur une plage de Californie. Romanov a argué que Loki vous aurait sans doute tuée si vous n’aviez pas coopéré, donc elle comprend que vous ayez fait ce qu’il fallait pour sauver vos fesses. Quant à Banner, la version de Hulk avec qui on peut discuter si vous préférez, il a bégayé qu’il n’avait pas suivi qui vous étiez et qu’il ne se prononçait pas. Reste moi, sachant que mon avis prévaudra. »

_Rassurant..._

L’estomac de Diane se contracta nerveusement.

« Avant de décider ce que je vais faire de vous, je veux que vous alliez dire au-revoir à Loki, dit-il d’une traite

— Quoi?! Mais pourquoi?

— D’abord parce qu’il en a émis le souhait. Je veux savoir ce qu’il vous veut.

— Mais moi je ne veux pas savoir!

— Ensuite parce que je me dis qu’il pourrait toujours nous lâcher une information intéressante sur le Tesseract. Je n’y crois pas trop mais on ne sait jamais. Bref, dès que nous arrivons au QG, je vous emmène à sa cellule. »

 

***

 

Diane s’en voulait d’avoir ce genre de considérations esthétiques, mais elle aurait bien voulu prendre une douche et se changer avant de voir Loki. Elle avait cessé de discuter - de toute façon, avec Fury, il était prouvé que c’était de l’énergie perdue pour rien - et attendait à présent devant l’entrée des quartiers de très haute sécurité du QG du SHIELD. Le colonel lui donnait les consignes à respecter pendant l’entretien. 

« Il sera derrière une paroi de verre de même type que celui utilisé pour la cellule de Hulk sur l’héliporteur. Il y a un interphone que vous pouvez couper à tout moment, Loki n’a aucun moyen de l’activer de son côté. Deux gardes resteront derrière vous en permanence. Armés, bien sûr... »

Une fois ses explications terminée, Fury ouvrit le sas et la fit entrer. Les gardes ne la quittèrent pas des yeux dès l’instant où elle posa le pieds dans l’espace sécurisé. Loki se leva, derrière sa vitre. Sur son visage, les traces de coups étaient encore visibles. Hulk n’y était pas allé de main morte. Elle s’arrêta face à lui.

« Il parait que tu veux me voir?

— Je suis étonné que Fury ait accepté ma requête.

— Moi aussi, pour être franche. »

Loki eut un sourire.

« Profitons-en pour nous faire des adieux touchants

— D’accord. Au-revoir. »

Diane se détourna pour partir. 

« A dire vrai, je m’attendais à un peu plus de chaleur de ta part. »

Elle s’immobilisa.

« La chaleur n’est pas vraiment une caractéristique des vampires. »

Loki souleva un sourcil d’un air goguenard.

« Vraiment? Ta petite démonstration de séduction m’a pourtant paru très... chaleureuse. Ce feu brûlant sous cette peau froide... Qui aurait pu s’en douter?

— Si c’est tout ce que tu as à me dire... »

Elle amorça à nouveau une retraite.

« Aide-moi à m’évader! »

Loki ne plaisantait plus. Diane se pétrifia.

« Tu es fou de dire ça à voix haute! Il doit y avoir des micros partout! Et les gardes... »

Elle jeta un coup d’ oeil inquiet aux soldats. Ils n’avaient pas bougé. A dire vrai, ils ne la regardaient même pas. Leur attention était fixée quelques centimètres sur sa gauche... où une autre elle-même se tenait face à un deuxième exemplaire de Loki. Celui-ci s’expliqua :

« Ils peuvent m’enfermer mais pas me priver de magie, vois-tu... »

Il plongea son regard vert dans les yeux gris de Diane.

« Il te suffit de neutraliser ces gardes. Ils ne sont que deux et ils ne te verront pas approcher. La main de celui de droite permet de déverrouiller la paroi de ma cellule et le sas d’accès. Une fois sortis, je n’aurai aucun mal à nous faire disparaitre de leur vue et nous pourrons fuir. »

Il posa la main sur le mur de verre et continua d’une voix enjôleuse.

« Toi et moi, Diane. Nous pouvons aller où tu voudras. Je connais des passages qui mènent à des mondes dont tu n’as pas idée et où tu serais accueillie comme une reine, non comme un monstre. Une nouvelle vie, libre... »

C’était tentant. Pire que ça, Diane avait  envie de le croire. Mais suivre Loki de cette façon, c’était se perdre, lui être attaché par un lien malsain, comme avec Deacon autrefois. Elle n’avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle pourrait gagner sa liberté mais ce ne serait pas en se faisant enjôler par le Dieu du Mensonge. Elle secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche, sans dire un mot.

Loki haussa les épaules et alla s’assoir nonchalamment, mais son regard s’était glacé.

« Tant pis, j’aurais essayé. Ce sera donc le châtiment d’Odin.

— C’est ton père, il sera indulgent...

— Ce n’est PAS mon père. Et il s’empressera de saisir cette occasion de régler une fois pour toutes le problème que je lui pose.

— Thor ne laissera pas faire ça.

— En quoi cela te préoccupe-t-il? Tu as fait ton choix.

— Ce n’est pas pour autant que ton sort m’indiffère », murmura Diane en s’éloignant. 

Elle était parvenue à la porte quand Loki s’exclama :

« Adieu, froide demoiselle au coeur ardent, retourne donc à ta triste existence... »

Le garde déverrouilla le sas d’accès et Diane y pénétra.

« ... et ai parfois une pensée pour le Dieu de la Malice. »

La porte se referma dans un chuintement. Diane se retourna et son regard croisa celui de Loki une dernière fois. Elle sortit.

 

***

 

Dans le couloir, Fury et Thor l’attendaient. Diane les interpela :

« Vous êtes contents?! J’ai bien passé votre sale petit test? »

Thor eut la décence de paraitre embarrassé mais Fury se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Nous devions nous assurer que vous ne mijotiez pas un sale tour avec votre nouvel ami.

— Et maintenant que j’ai fait la preuve que j’étais bien sage, que va-t-il se passer?

— Vous allez rentrer chez vous mais nous allons instaurer des contrôles plus réguliers. »

Elle regarda ses pieds et marmonna quelque chose. 

« Rien compris », déclara Fury.

Elle releva la tête.

« Et Loki? »

– Je le ramène sur Asgard, intervint Thor. De même que le Tesseract.

— Il a dit que votre père le condamnerait à mort... »

Thor ne répondit pas

« Mais pourquoi seulement lui?! Pourquoi serait-il le seul à payer? Vous n’allez même pas inquiéter l’autre type?

— Quel autre type? demanda Fury avec brusquerie. Il a un complice? Vous l’avez vu? »

La vampire se troubla. Elle avait aperçu une silhouette indistincte dans ce que Loki avait appelé « une projection astrale ». Cela aurait-il une valeur pour Fury? Elle tenta le coup.

« C’était fugace mais j’ai cru voir Loki parler avec quelqu’un. Son commanditaire, peut-être. Mais c’était très flou et...

— Flou? Ils communiquaient via un écran? »

La patience du colonel était, de toute évidence, mise à rude épreuve.

« Non, insista Diane. C’était plus « magique » comme système de communication mais...

— Diane, la coupa Fury, je ne lance pas une enquête parce que vous avez cru voir un « truc magique ». Quand vos souvenirs seront plus clairs, revenez me voir. »

Il tourna les talons et la planta là avec le Dieu du Tonnerre. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux puis Thor prit la parole.

« Loki n’a pas pu réunir une telle armée, seul. Je suis moi aussi certain que quelqu’un d’autre est derrière tout ça. Il est dommage que vous n’ayez pas pu voir clairement à quiil parlait.

— Merci de ne pas me prendre pour une folle. »

Thor la considéra un moment.

« Fut un temps, il y avait du bon en mon frère. Je regrette que nos chemins ses soient tellement éloignés.

— J’aurais préféré le rencontrer dans d’autres circonstances. »

Diane se mordit la lèvre et maudit sa spontanéité. Elle allait passer pour une gourde énamourée.

« Il est trop tard à présent, reprit Thor. J’ai bien peur que Loki soit perdu pour nous. Que les Nornes vous soient favorables à l’avenir, buveuse de sang. Adieu. »

— Adieu, Dieu du Tonnerre. »

Il la laissa seule. L’agent Hill sortit de nulle part et lui fit signe de la suivre.

« Nous allons devoir discuter du dispositif de surveillance que nous allons mettre en place pour vous. Je n’ai pas besoin de vous avertir qu’à la moindre incartade... »

Diane n’écoutait pas. En suivant le couloir aux côtés de Hill, elle revoyait le froid regard vert de Loki.

 

**FIN**

 

Et c'est ainsi que prennent fin les (més)aventures de Diane et Loki.  
J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à les écrire et la suite est déjà prête à être couchée sur le papier. Cependant, je ne suis pas encore sûre de la publier sur Archives of our own. Aussi, si vous avez lu mes six chapitres et souhaitez savoir ce qu'il va advenir de nos héros (attention spoiler : un kidnapping, les Trois Guerriers, Odin sur Asgard et de la magie!), n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me le faire savoir. Ou juste pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de mon histoire.  
Merci beaucoup!  
Alice Mourre


End file.
